


I Just Didn't Want You to Leave Me

by moondoughmidoreee



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, superheroes - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Confession, Crying, Gay, M/M, extensive angst, extensive crying, gay angst and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoughmidoreee/pseuds/moondoughmidoreee
Summary: Tamaki confesses to Mirio. He cries a lot.
Relationships: Tama - Relationship, tamaki amajiki x togata mirio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	I Just Didn't Want You to Leave Me

I Just Didn’t Want You to Leave Me  
Tamaki Amajiki x Mirio Togata  
I sat on the day bed and watched as the snow fell outside. Though you could barely see anything through the dark sky, the stars kept the sky bright and the streets illuminated along with all the streetlights. It was freezing at this time of the year, and my heater was broken. Luckily, I had sweats and thick wool socks to keep me warm.  
I was waiting for Mirio. He was taking a bath. I told him to go directly to bed after such a busy day, but he insisted to visit me first. He said that he wanted to talk. That made me nervous. The very thought of him made my stomach fill with butterflies of every color.  
Suddenly, I heard my door open. I flinched and turned around to see Mirio. His hair was damp and flatter than usual. He looked like a pancake.  
“I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” he smiled.  
“N-no, -“ I pulled my hood on-“I don’t mind.” I pulled my knees to my chest and covered my face. I heard his footsteps growing nearer.  
He sat in front of me. “Why do you always do that?”  
“Do what?” I asked, even though I thought I knew what he was talking about.  
“Cover your face,” he answered. “You never look directly at me anymore.”  
“What are you talking about?” I mumbled. “I’m always like this.”  
“You weren’t like that a few months ago. You weren’t even like that when we were kids.”  
I couldn’t say anything. All of it was true. My chest tightened, and I clenched my fists so tight, I could even feel my nails digging into my palms. I breathed in deeply, trying my best to stop shivering. But, the more I tried, the more I thought.   
He would never be able to know how much I loved him. I didn’t want to tell him because that would just make things worse between the two of us. He’d never talk to me again.  
“Tamaki,” he said, pulling my hood away. “Please talk to me.”  
I felt a tear run down my cheek. It hurt, how much I wanted to tell him. It hurt, how much I wanted him to know. I hurt. Seeing him everyday knowing that he doesn’t know what I feel made me feel like a liar both to him and myself. I felt like a traitor and a backstabber. Mirio was my best friend, and I just hated betraying him.  
What was there to talk about? What was there to say? I couldn’t just say it then and there.  
“Was it something I did?” he asked. Hearing the hurt in his voice forced tears to run down my cold cheeks. I felt like a dying star that just wanted to blow up and explode all over.  
“You,” I started. I couldn’t help myself from sobbing. “Have nothing to do with it.”  
“T-Tamaki!” he gasped. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes.” I choked.  
“Can you please tell me what’s wrong?” he pleaded, his hand on my shoulder.  
His touch, his warmth, his care. It was all too much to bear. I had to tell him.  
“I would tell you,” I mumbled. “But you might never forgive me for it.”  
“I would never leave you,” he said. “You’re my best friend.”  
He’d never leave me. I was his best friend. This was why I couldn’t tell him.  
“I’m sorry, Mirio,” I said as I shook my head. “I can’t.”  
“Tamaki,” he said, holding my hands. “It’s okay.”  
It’s okay. “I’m into you.”  
There was a deafening silence that filled the room. Mirio let go of my hands. I thought that this was the end until I felt his arms around me.  
“It’s okay,” he whispered. “At least you had the guts to tell me. I was going to tell you myself, but I was afraid of the same thing.”  
I peeked through squinted eyes. I straightened my legs and wrapped my arms around Mirio’s torso and cried into his chest. He held me tighter. “Why are you still crying?”  
“I was scared,” I admitted. “I thought you’d leave me. I just didn’t want you to leave me. You were the only person I could ever depend on.”  
“What about Nejire?” he said.  
“She’s not like you. You’re different.”  
“Same to you."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys wanna see next?


End file.
